Septim Empire
|era = Second Era Third Era Fourth Era }} The Third Empire,Varieties of Faith in the EmpirePocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Cyrodiil Septim Empire,Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Other Lands Cyrodilic Empire, Dragon Empire, or 'Tamrielic Empire'Morrowind Lore topic in was an Empire founded by the conqueror Tiber Septim in the late Second Era. The Septim Dynasty ruled the Third Empire during the Third Era, but the bloodline was extinguished in the Oblivion Crisis; the short-lived Mede Dynasty rose to power but the Cyrodiilic Dynasty also raised the second Septim dynasty with Septim surname in early Fourth Era and has held the Imperial throne ever since. At its height, the Third Empire spanned across the entire continent of Tamriel and small colonial territories on Akavir and the island nations of Cathnoquey, Esroniet, Yneslea and RoscreaReport: Disaster at Ionith, it administered feudal control through the nine provinces, with an Emperor or Empress acting as supreme ruler. The Empire's prosperity was the driving force behind the ushering in of the Third Era. Through Tiber Septim conquering of all of Tamriel was the continent able to achieve unity and peace.Brief History of the Empire, Book I Bolstered by centuries of relative peace on the continent of Tamriel, a developed and robust military, and thriving commerce between ethnically diverse provinces, the Third Empire was a leading political, economic, and cultural force on Nirn during its time. Founding .]] The Potentate Versidue Shaie ruled for 430 years in prosperity that established some traditions of the empire before the last Potentate was assassinated by Morrowind's official assassins guild, the Morag Tong. His successor, also a Tsaesci, was promptly murdered by the Dark Brotherhood, leaving no Akaviri heirs, and officially ending the Second Empire. An unremarkable series of Emperors would follow over the next four hundred years, until the rise to prominence of the Imperial General Talos Stormcrown, also known as Tiber Septim. Septim commanded the army and navy of Cyrodiil through numerous victories and stalemates, slowly bringing the independent states of Tamriel under his rule. Talos' own emperor was assassinated in 2E 854, after which Tiber Septim was crowned Emperor. After his crowning, he started the Tiber Wars. He continued to press his attacks across Tamriel, he enacted a treaty between Cyrodiil and Morrowind to bring the Dunmer province into the Empire as a mostly independent province, in return for the aid of the golem Numidium in defeating remaining opponents. Talos succeeded, and was named Emperor the first Emperor of Tamriel, beginning the Third Era. The first few in the line of Septim Emperors ruled with relative peace and prosperity, but within 50 years, mismanagement and political infighting became the norm. In more than one case, rivals clashed and connived for the throne. However, said contenders were not always mere rivals, as proven by the War of the Red Diamond, fought among three surviving heirs. Potential kings or queens frequently assaulted the sitting Emperor, or had him assassinated, and the Empire began to lose its grip on several provinces. It would not be until the reign of Uriel Septim V that the lands of Tamriel were reconquered and the Empire prospered once more. During Uriel V's reign, the Empire was at its peak when it comes to territory, since during his reign parts of Akavir were conqeured during the invasion of Akavir. Unfortunately, Uriel V also died during this invasion, alongside with a large number of Legionnaires and big parts of the Imperial Navy. After their defeat the Imperial Colony of Akavir was no more. The next generations of Septim sovereigns rendered peace and prosperity unto Cyrodiil. By the time Pelagius IV was crowned and later succeeded by his son, Uriel VII, the Empire had recovered much of its former strength and glory. Oblivion Crisis Uriel VII's reign was an overall stable one, but was dotted with occasional strife and near-catastrophe. His Imperial Battlemage Jagar Tharn, possibly at the urging of Mehrunes Dagon, imprisoned him and ruled in his stead for several years. The Emperor escaped just in time to thwart an attempt by the King of Wayrest to conquer Daggerfall. By the time Dagoth Ur threw Morrowind into crisis, there was talk of the failing health of the Emperor, and concerns over the future of the Empire. During this time Wulf, an avatar of Tiber Septim appeared and spoke about the Empire's rulership needing a change, only a few years later would Wulf's words turn into reality. As it turned out, the Emperor's health was not an issue, until an assassin prevented him from fleeing from the Imperial City after learning of the murder of every known heir to the throne. Their murderers, a cult called the Mythic Dawn that served Mehrunes Dagon, were preparing Tamriel for an invasion by the Daedra Lord. Septim's sole, albeit illegitimate heir, Martin, closed shut the jaws of Oblivion by metamorphosing into an avatar of Akatosh and defeating Dagon, sacrificing himself for the Empire. The Empire was left without an heir once more, but this time, with no remaining legitimate Septim heritant. The Elder Council, which had essentially ruled during the periods of the weakest emperors, assumed absolute authority. Many provinces whispered rumors of dissolving the Empire; Black Marsh being the first. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * de:Kaiserreich von Tamriel es:Tercer Imperio ru:Империя Септимов